Major Pepperidge (episode)
Major Pepperidge is the 33rd episode of Catscratch to air, and was paired with the 34th episode, Magic Staff. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Mr. Blik practicing for his Blik-themed parade staring him. His brothers help him along as Waffle throws flower petals at him and Gordon building Blik’s float where he sit to be in honor. Gordon then asks where Waffle and he will sit in the float for his parade. Then they reply as to throw their own parades just like Blik. Blik then yells at his brothers to get back to work on the float. Waffle states that he wants to ride in the float as well as Gordon. Back inside the mansion, Blik goes on and on about how he will star in his parade and how people will love him in the mirror with his big crown on, when suddenly he realizes he has a blemish growing on his neck. Blik then runs into the bathroom and grabs all the ointment and creams in the cabinet. He then thrown on globs of ointment on to his blemish and wraps his neck all in bandages. The blemish then grows even more as Blik freaks out and tries to push it back in him (making it relocate to his head) and pushes it back down to his neck. Blik then finds a scarf in the bathroom and warps it around tight on him, making the blemish go away. Blik then feel relief that it went all away when suddenly, the blemish broke out of the bandages and revels a second Head who then says hello to Blik. Hovis then calls Mr. Blik to lunch. Blik runs out of the bathroom as the head silences Blik to reveal his name to be Major Pepperidge. At the dining table, Hovis brings a tray of buttery bacon sandwiches and bottles of root beer for the cat’s lunch (all except Waffle who has a healthy bowl of salt). As Gordon eats a sandwich, he then realize his brother, Mr. Blik lurking in the shadows. Blik then appears at the dining table wear a sweater, scarf, and book to cover up Major Pepperidge. He then takes a plate of stack sandwiches to cover up the head and book his book down, Blik once again feels relief when all of a sudden Major Pepperidge is woken up by the smell of bacon. Gordon and Waffle then are scared Blik when all of a sudden his second head come of of the sweater and consumes all the sandwiches. Gordon gets alarmed of the head (Waffle was more afraid of Blik’s sweater) and tries to defend Blik by grabbing a pair of tongs on the table. Major Pepperidge then tell Gordon that he means no harm but confuses Gordon of how he talk in which Blik says of soaking in tongues. Waffle then give Major Pepperidge a sip of his root beer to which he knew he was just thirsty all along. Gordon become more confuse of how it was possible of Blik to has a second head. Major Pepperidge then happily expains it to the brothers in which a way called "Cellular Mitosis". After watching a video that Waffle helped put together with Major Pepperidge, Gordon and Waffle become more use him. Gordon and Pepperidge even discuss of Cellular Mitosis. Blik then doesn’t find a clue yet of his second head and thinks of it not making any sense. Blik tries to get rid of him (which leads him to hurting his own self). Mr. Blik doesn’t know of why Major Pepperidge decide to grow on him Which Pepperidge give him a hint he’ll find out soon. Meanwhile, Gordon is at Human Kimberly‘s house where she‘s in her bed resting from a illness. He paces worrying of her. Blik and Pepperidge come along where Blik tell Gordon to get back to work but of his breaking heart for his Bonnie lass he couldn't. Major Pepperidge comes up with an idea of say to Gordon "When candy’s making butter, it should be eatin berries", where Gordon find out "A song to sooth what ills her". Gordon than sings a vibrato which heals her sickness quickly making her stomach feel better. While Gordon is filled of joy that Kimberly‘s better, Waffle at a nearby tree starts to cry of the stars being gone do to it being daytime. Major Pepperidge had said that Old Mammy had a saying "Gator can’t walk, if chocolate don’t have nuts". Waffle gets of what Major Pepperidge was saying of the stars will "be back when night whispers in sweet hello" and hugs his head in laughter of joy. Back in at the Mansion, Major Pepperidge (including Blik) takes a bath, singing a song. Blik sticks his head out of the suds, believing now that Pepperidge was trying to steal Gordon, Waffle, and his life from him. Gordon and Waffle pop in the bathroom with great news of making Major Pepperidge grand marshal of the parade. Pepperidge accepts their offerer, settling it with a hug. (to be continued) Songs * Gordon's Stomach Healing Song * The Ant Hill Song Trivia * This is the second of the three instances where the German title is the same as the English title. Continuity * This marks the first and only appearance of Major Pepperidge. Errors * When Major Pepperidge tells Blik that sharing doesn't hurt, the layer that had his mouth disappears on "Your neck". * When Gordon is pacing back and forth in Kimberly's yard, his lines are thicker for a few frames before his first turn around. * When Waffle laments to Major Pepperidge "The stars... They're gone.", his forehead is colored white for a frame. ** The frame after, his teeth are colored to grey. Cast * Wayne Knight......................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen........................Gordon * Kevin McDonald....................Waffle, Newts * Liliana Mumy.........Human Kimberly * Maurice LaMarche..................Hovis * Jeff Bennett..............The Nobleman, Grizzled Guide, Panicked Man * Peter Hastings.....Major Pepperidge, Old Lady Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006